wander over yonder surprises
by kittycat212
Summary: wander finds a baby abandoned so he decides to take her in wander and Sylvia face a whole new world of parenting with the little female star nomad andrea
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

wander was traveling down a trail looking for wood while sylvia was recovering from the fall she had taken earlier and hurt her leg. so wander volentered to help her by doing stuff while she recovered.

he came to a fork in the trail, he could pick the beautiful sceanery trail and see the beautiful sights or take the dark and scary path.

of course wander being wander decided to take the sceanery path but before he even took a step something caught his eye. a small basket lay beside a rock. wander lingered over to the basket.

curious he looked at it. "whats this?" he lifted the basket up surprised by the wieght of it.

wander suddenly heard a whimper come from inside the basket. he took the blanket and pulled the flaps back. as soon as he saw what was in it he gasped stared at what he saw inside the basket. "who would do this and. . .just leave" wander picked up a tiny baby out of the basket it was his speices.

"poor baby are you ok" he looked to see a note in the basket

_dear whoever has found this basket, this is andrea she is one week old i can not keep her. she is a star nomad i need you to take care of her her birthday is december 22 2013 her things are in the basket._

wander looked at her with amusment "well hi little angel." andrea cooed at him

"awwww."

wander put her back in her basket and walked back to where sylvia was.

"doh where is he hes been gone to long." sylvia thought to herself as she sat in the corner "sylvia im back, you'll never guess what i found." "wood?" "good." she took the basket out of wanders hands and through andrea onto a pile of wood. "wait SYLVIA NO!" andrea suddenly started screaming and wailing as she lay on the wood.

"what have you brought back now wander!" "shes helpless sylvia i found on the trail she a star nomad like me except a girl." "wait, you found a baby on the side of the road!?" "yeah and this note."

sylvia read the note.

"wander, i guess we have to take care of her." wander made a high pitched squeal. andea continued screaming. sylvia picked her up and held her and rocked her gently she continued screaming.

wander took andrea out of sylvias arms and gently rocked her and hummed a tune.

she immediatly calmed down. "wait what?" "im good with kids." sylvia shrugged

night fell and wander was asleep in his hat they had put andrea in her basket after feeding her.

sylvia heard andrea whimper. she got up to see andrea awake her big eyes tearful. sylvia picked up andrea and rocked her gently. sylvia looked down at the infant. noticing she looked a little like wander.

she had the same big eyes same tufts of hair. which that will probably grow later. sylvia thought. she also noticed noticed she was a little diffrent to. instead of a deep orange color she was a orangish brownish color her eyes were blue and the tufts of hair was brown.

she smiled.

she hummed the tune of silent night. andrea closed her eyes and fell asleep sylvia followed not long after.

wander awoke to see both sylvia and andrea curled up in a ball asleep.

wander smiled a big smiled. andrea suddenly began crying and screaming loudly waking sylvia in the process. "GIANT FLARPIN SEAMONKEYS oh."

andrea kept crying and wailing. wander walked over to them and picked her up and rocked the small infant. when he smelt somthing. "i guess rocking you isn't going to do much good huh." "wait a minute wander we have to change her." "naw sylvia we're going to keep her in a dirty diaper." they looked at each other. "NOT IT!" they both yelled in unision.

"not it!" yelled sylvia wander following behind. "fine." wander said with disgust." he took andrea over to a flat rock thing. and took her diaper off. as soon as he did wander held his breath. but he soon had to breath he took in some air as soon as he did he gaged and cough. "golly thats an awful stench."

sylvia started laughing at watching wander gag and hold his nose.

andrea cooed and giggiled at him. watching wander jump around and hold his nose seemed amusing to the little girl.

wander looked at sylvia and then at andrea "you find this amusing?" he said to both of them.

"very." said sylvia between laughs

wander stuck his tounge out immediately regreting it. "eeewwww i can taste it." wander wailed. sylvia doubled over in laughter. andrea giving out giggils too.

wander eventualy changed her diaper and gave her a fresh one from the basket.

"im glad thats over." wander sighed with relief." "andrea cooed and held her arms up." wander picked her up. "you sure are a cute one." "you know wander she looks a little like you." "i guess she does."

andrea yawned and fell asleep on wanders shoulder.

"you know wander shes actually pretty cute when shes not screaming and crying." "yeah." there was a long moment of silence. "you know wander now that we have andrea we wont be able to wander that much." "i know sylvia." "we still can though." "we need to find a place to stay." we could build a little log cabin somewhere in the woods."

" yeah we should do that."

"hey wander c-can i hold her?" "sure after all she is both of ours." wander handed andrea over to sylvia.

she cradeled the baby holding her close.

"you know wander i think im going to enjoy taking care of her." "me too sylvia."

later on that day

wander and sylvia had set out to find a place to build the cabin.

"how about there," wander said pointing to a hill with lots of trees and flowers.

"nah too over cluttered with trees." "what about there?" "hmm that lookes like a good a place as any." "what do you think andrea." he said letting her look. she cooed. "ill take that as a yes!"

they got set to building well mainly sylvia. wander had to care for andrea.

"sylvia you almost done." "does it look like im done." "geez i just asked a question."

andrea whimpered loudly. then her tummy rumbeled. "looks like someone is hungry wander lit a small fire and warmed some milk.

"here you go andrea."

wander held her and let her suck on the bottle.

ounce she was done wander burped her and she fell asleep soon after. "wander hand me a hammer and ill be done with the cabin." he handed her a hammer "that was fast. well i am just a good and fast builder person thing whatever."

"yep."

"theres about 2 bedrooms 1 bathroom a kitchen a living room and a star gazing room."

she showed wander around "heres andreas room heres our room." "cool"

andrea started wailing again.

"wander i have her." " ok."

"hey girly whats wrong."

andrea held up her hands.

"ah you want attention."

she picked andrea and rocked her gently humming a tune.

later that night wander and sylvia went to bed

"night wander." "night sylvia."

sylvia put andrea in her crib

"night andrea."

**A/n lol i did not want to stop writing this took me two whole hours but ta da next chapter will be soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

andrea began crying in the middle of the night. sylvia stirred in her sleep. "oh five more minutes!" she continued screaming. wander opened his eyes sleepily.

"i'll get it sylvia."

wander hopped out of his hat and went into andreas room.

"whats the matter andrea."

he picked her up. noticing she was a little hot. nervous he felt her forehead. "wow your burning up." andrea then threw up on wanders shoulders. making wander cring in disgust.

"looks like you have caught a virus."

andrea whimpered and shivered.

wander carried her and sat her on the counter while he cleaned the throw up off of himself then got out some medicene. he gave her the medicene which she immediatly spat up.

"c'mon andrea take the medicene it'll help your stomach please take it."

wander gave her another teaspoon.

she immediatly (again) spat it out.

wander gave a worried look at the infant. andrea fell asleep in his arms.

wander rocked her and held her close. "oh andrea, you need to take your medicene." andrea stirred in her sleep.

wander tried waking her up. eventually making her cry.

wander made shushing sounds. "its alright." she calmed down. wander tried giving her medicene again. "here please dont spit up" wander begged.

she swallowed the medicene.

"finally." he put her back in her bed and went to his room.

"what was wrong you were gone for twenty minutes."

"well, andreas caught a fever sylvia and a stomach bug i gave her some medicene but she spat it out like 23 times before she actually swallowed a teaspoon."

"babies will be babies wander."

"i know." "lets get some shut eye im pooped out, which reminds me next time she poops its your turn." sylvia glared at wander. wander grinned.

they fell asleep.

_wanders dream_

_"daddy!" wander turned to see andrea standing twenty feet away. lord hater had her and was carrying her onto his ship. "andrea!" suddenly two watchdogs pulled him back. he looked over to see sylvia knocked out. he kept fighting against the watchdogs the tears running down his eyes. "ANDREAAA!" "daddy!" _

wannder woke up screaming. he caught his breath. "wander are you ok." "y-yeah i-i just h-had a b-bad dream."

wander remembered his dream and ran over to andreas room he sighed relieved to see her asleep and snoring quietly.

"whats wrong." sylvia said a little worried. "i-i had a d-dream that lord hater stole andrea and you were knocked out and he stole her she was older than now."

"its ok wander it was just a dream." "yeah." but wander couldn't help but be worried.

andrea cooed at wander. "well hello how are you." wander said picking her up. andrea cooed and hugged his face. wander smiled and giggeled.

"well look whos feeling better, told you that medicene would help.

sylvia rolled her eyes.

"hows about we go outside get the hose hooked up. "

"good idea."

wander sat andrea in the grass and let her play.

"lets see." "mabey it goes like this."

while wander and sylvia were getting the hose hooked up, andrea saw a bee on a flower. being curious she grabbed the bee in her hand she giggeled and waved her arms making the bee mad .

the bee stung her and the bee died as soon as it stung her. the bees stinger still in andreas skin the young infant began to cry very loudly.

"wha-" wander and sylvia ran over to her. she continued to cry. throwing the dead bee at sylvia in the process. "geez wander she was stung by a flarpin honey bee." wander alarmed calmed the infant and looked at her hand . he squeezed the stinger out of her hand.

andrea sniffed and then immediatly giggeled.

sylvia was amazed at how similar she was to wander her attitude changed in the blink of an eye.

wander went inside and got out a bandaid and put it on her hand then kissed the wound making andrea giggile.

wander and sylvia took the baby inside they played with her.

wander had an idea. "hey sylvia lets give andrea a little piggie back ride. sylvia put the little girl in the saddle wander followed and held on to andrea to keep her from falling.

sylvia walked outside and started down a trail that led to a beautiful view.

andrea giggiled and giggiled. when they reached their destination wander held the baby close and hopped off sylvia and walked to the edge of the cliff he sat andrea down foar enough where she wouldn't fall off

the infant looked over the horizon she giggiled and reached her hand out as if expecting to touch it.

she crawled torward the edge. "whoa little girl not that far." sylvia said and pushed the infant away from the edge.

andrea yawned and fell asleep on sylvias tail. wander and sylvia smiled.

**A/n im back i love writing this story im thinking of drawing a picture of it and putting it up on i'll put it up later my deviant account is jess456 look me up! you dont have to though. next chapter will be up when ever i can get one up.**

**(probably tomarrow or tonight) kittycat212 whispered anyways i hope you enjoy reading my story. ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n ok this chapter is a few months later andrea is now 5 months old enjoy**

wander and sylvia came into the room andrea following at their feet tripping wander making him fall on his face.

wander chuckled.

andrea crawled around to wanders face and hugged his face. "well hi."

sylvia helped wander up. "thanks sylvia." "no problem." wander looked down at andrea. he picked her up. "wow your getting heavy huh." "shes also gotten huge." "yeah shes sure grown."

"hey wander you gettin hungry." "kinda but not to much, what about you andrea." "foo." sylvia chuckled. "is that a yes."

wander set the infant on the floor leting her play with her toys. "alright sylvia what should we make." how about some soup?" "sure that sounds good." "hey sylvia when are kids supposed to actually start speaking words?" "i dont know i'd say soon with andrea shes already starting to sound out words like food or up."

wander gazed over to andrea who was chewing on a toy. "andrea come here." the baby ventured towards wander. "can you say happy." andrea just stared at wander. "can you say happy." andrea cooed at him.

"wander mabey shes just not in the mood." wander sighed. "your probably right."

sylvia picked andrea up and put her on her saddle. andrea giggeled. "looks like andrea likes rides on your back sylvia." "guess she does."

"foo!" andrea cooed. she smelt the food making her hungry. she whimpered. "aw is someone hungry." wander picked andrea up out of sylvias saddle and held her letting the small girl play with wanders hat.

andrea took the brim of wanders hat in her mouth and began chewing on it. "andrea dont chew on my hat its got dandruff all over it." he took the hat out of her mouth.

sylvia chuckled.

wander put andrea on his shoulders and held onto her. andrea stuck the hat back in her mouth and chewed on it. she eventually took it off of wanders head. and beat him in the head with his own hat.

wander picked her up off of his shoulders and sat on the couch with his hat somehow got on her head. it was a little droopy but it looked cute on the infant.

andrea took the brim of the hat and chewed on it covering her face up with the hat.

wander started to laugh making andrea look at wander. she giggiled.

andrea then took wanders small tufts of fur and pulled on it. "OW" "andrea, quit." andrea stopped, and played with wanders hat pulling it over her face.

"wander foods ready." "FOO!" andrea held her arms up. "alright." he picked up andrea and walked to the kitchen. "eat up." "we got any baby food."

sylvia looked in a cabinet.

"nnnope." "shoot." he said turning his attention back to andrea. "looks like im sharing." "open up." andrea opened her mouth and wander put the spoon in her mouth. "om." andrea cooed.

"you want more?"

he gave her another spoonful.

once wander had fed andrea he sylvia and andrea went and sat on the couch. "you know sylvia we should go explor the universe again like a vacation." "i-i-i-i dont know wander, how about we wait until andreas a little older."

"sure."

sylvia looked at andrea. "andrea come here."

andrea went over to sylvia.

"can you say happy."

andrea stared

"can you say happy." wander said.

"happy."

"FINALLY SHE CAN SPEAK."

sylvia facepalmed and rolled her eyes. "happy."

"VICTORY DANCE!" wander did a dance. andrea giggiled.

"outside?" wander and sylvia looked amazed at the girl. "outside?" "sure." wander and sylvia took her outside.

wander and sylvia sat down on chairs on the porch watching the small girl.

andrea stuck her hand into the dirt pulling out a worm "happy!" andrea heard somthing rustling in the bushes.

_meanwhile_

"so thats wander and sylvias kid." "yes and all we have to do is steal their kid and then we can capture wander and sylvia." commander peepers said.

"yes, lets do it."

_back to wander and sylvia_

"im getting sleepy." "me too." they looked out to see andrea asleep in the grass. they smiled at each other.

wander carried andrea to her room and put her in her bed and kissed her forehead. waking her in the process.

"go back to sleep." "daddy!" wander smiled down at his little girl.

_later that night_

while wander and sylvia were sleeping comfortably, commander peepers and a few watchdogs sneaked in and stole andrea making her wake up and scream and cry.

wander immediatly woke up, racing into andreas room. "watchdogs." wander said surprised but soon the anger built up inside of him making him angrier and angrier by the minute he charged at them trying to get andrea back.

"give me back my daughter ." wander punched commander peepers. "take the girl and get out of here." comanded commander peepers. the watchdogs left with andrea screaming and crying. sylvia raced into the room. her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of peepers.

wander didnt notice her. "im usually not one to be angry but you've managed to do it." wander punched peepers. making him cry. "wander!" wander turned to see sylvia. peepers took this chance and escaped.

wander angered started cursing. sylvia surprised began to worry about andrea. "wander quit using rotten launguage its not going to help our situation."

anger turned into panick as wander began to hyperventalaite "s-sylvia we got to go get andrea what if i-if th-they." "wander calm down we'll find her. we just have to get to lord hater first."

**A/n nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lord hater needs to bring andrea back but dat plot twist though **

**oh and you know how youtube doesn't have any full episodes of woy well guess who did me its the hat episode. but who cares! and i can not wait for that new eps. of woy "the ball i cant wait. oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU PEOPLES i hope everyone has a spectacular new years. but seriously this year has **_**flown**_** by. and im rambling. ok bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Wander couldnt help being worried and a crazy worried at that. he started hyperventilating."wander we're not getting anywhere by panicking." "i-i-i know s-sylvia but i c-cant help i-it." "i get that your worried i am too but your gonna give yourself a heartattack wander, calm down lord hater has her as long as we can find them then we can get andrea."

"i-i guess you right."

wander calmed down a little. wander and sylvia kept going down the trail and very quickly.

"oh i wish we knew where they are." "yeah i kno- wander look."

sylvia pointed to a small skull in the sky.

sure enough it was lord haters ship.

wander blew an orrbal bubble. sylvia and wander floated up to the skull.

_meanwhile_

andrea was in a crib peepers trying to calm her down. "please shut up!" "commander peepers please get her to shut UP." "ive been trying sir she just wont."

lord hater lingerd over the baby. "SHUT UPPP PLEASEE." andrea cried even louder. "GAH, JUST PUT HER IN THE CRIB AND WALK AWAY."

they walked away. to lord haters relief she had calmed down.

"so whats the plan when wander and sylvia get here."

"well when they get here sir the watchdogs will find them, and then when we find them we knock them out and we put them with their child, then when they wake up we take the kid away and put her on someones doorstep."

"genius!"

lord hater walked back to andrea she started crying as soon as she saw his face. "SHUT UP KID" he turned around surprised to here her stop.

he turned around. she immediatly started crying. curious he turned back around. she stoped. he turned around to face her several times each time she cried.

while he was doing this two watchdogs were videoing it they uploaded the video which immediatly got 45 billion hits.

_back to wander and sylvia_

they just got in the ship. "ok wander we'll get andrea and leave." "ok."

wander and sylvia sneaked around corners and halls.

"gah where is he keeping her?" wander started to worry himself.

they kept walking and sneaking. wander kept getting more worried as each second passed that they didn't find andrea.

" sylvia w-what if." sylvia turned to face wander. she gave him a stern look.

"wander you take that thought out of your mind, besides i dont think lord haters sunk that low." "i-i know b-but." "wander, andrea is ok shes fine."

sylvia kept telling herself this but wasn't quite sure herself.

wander continued to worry. sylvia searched more and more. sylvia sighed. "wander i dont know what to do.

just as she said this a watchdog snuck up behind her with a rock in his hand.

"s-sy-syls-s-s-sylv-b-be-behi-y-yo-you." as soon as wander said this another watchdog snuck up behind wander. they both hit wander and sylvia as hard as they could, knocking both of them out.

all wander could remember was looking for andrea as he got up slowly. his head hurt. his eyes windened when he saw where he was and who was in the cage with him.

beside him sylvia lay out cold while andrea was on the bed beside them. "ANDREA!" wander ran over to the infant picking her up and hugging and cradeling her so much he thought shed morf into him.

andrea looked up at him her eyes red and her fur stained with tears. "daddy?" "im here andrea." wander hugged her again the infant hugging back.

wander started to cry letting a few tears slip.

sylvia woke a little later. "aw my head is killing me." she looked over to wander and andrea. wander was holding on to the infant hugging her with the infant hugging back.

sylvia jumped up and picked up andrea hugging her and giving her a million little kisses. making andrea giggle.

"wander how did you find her?" "i sorta didnt she was here when i woke up."

sylvia looked at her surroundings.

they were in a cell with watchdogs on the outside gaurding them.

"wander i cant bielieve it were in a cell lord haters cell to be pricise."

wander took off his hat. reaching in and pulling out a blaster. he gave the blaster to sylvia who then used it on the watchdogs stunning them only for two others to come over and take their place.

wander looked to andrea who had fallen asleep.

suddenly the two watchdogs turned and slowly opened the gate. "listen you three this is your only way to escape so i'd take my chances and leave." said a watchdog. wander and sylvia and andrea got out of the cell.

wander and sylvia ran down the hall to the escape pod and jumped in.

before any of the watch dogs could catch them they had blasted off.

after a while of blasting around in space wander and sylvia had finally reached their home.

"sylvia i-i guess we'll have to move our cabin." "yep." "we'll find a place later im tired." andrea yawned. "apparently so is andrea."

wander and sylvia crawled into bed with andrea beside them. wander hugged the small infant.

they fell asleep.

**A/n im so flippin tired its like 2:00 am anyways next chapter will be probably sometime this week or next week.**

**bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the house was silent as they slept. wander and sylvia were happy to have andrea home again. As Wander got out of bed he let andrea and sylvia sleep. he thought about what had happened the day before.

wander shuddered he didnt want anything happening to andrea again.

_i cant let anything happen to her again. what if this happens again but the consequences are worse! _wander thought to himself.

just then he heard a small noise. wander tensed then calmed down once he saw it was just andrea.

"daddy" andrea said as she help her arms up. wander picked her up. "hello did you have a tireing day yesterday, i certainly know i did."

andrea didn't awnser instead she tried climbing off of him falling in the process. wander immediatly helped her back up.

"mornin buddy." wander turned to see sylvia awake. "mornin sylvia."

"alright i'll go fix up some breakfast." "actually sylvia i'll make it you stay in here and i can make breakfast." "wander the last time you made breakfast do you remember what ended up happening."

_flashback_

_"dont worry sylvia i got breakfast you take andrea outside for some air i have it covered." "alright if you say so." _

_sylvia and andrea went outside while wander cooked breakfast. _

_"lets see here three cups of oil. why would you put oil in pancakes? hm whatever." wander then put 3 cups of car oil into a "pancake batter mix"._

_as wander was doing this sylvia and andrea were on the porch playing peek-a-boo." sylvia covered her eyes then took them off "peek-a-boo." sylvia said playfully to the child making her laugh._

_this continued for a boring 10 minutes before sylvia smelt somthing a scream following not long after. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH." it was wander. _

_sylvia raced into the house just in time to see wander standing on the counter while a fire blazed getting closer to him with every second that passed. sylvia gasped. "hold on buddy, im coming." sylvia looked everywhere then she remembered the hose outside. she raced outside passing andrea in the process she grabbed the hose turned it on and raced back inside. _

_to her dismay wander had passed out due to the hot tempature of the fire which was now at the counter slowly crawling up to wander. "not on my watch you scuzmonkey fire." sylvia sprayed the fire with water starting at wander first so he wouldnt get hurt._

_she continued to spray the fire until all of it was out._

_end of flashback_

"and thats why i dont want you making breakfast or a fire again."

wander looked at her a minute before sighing. "alright i guess me and andrea get to go outside and play." he said trying to coax sylvia to go outside instead of him. sylvia just smiled and started to make breakfast.

wander stuck his tounge out at sylvia.

he took andrea outside and let her play with the flowers.

_"i wonder what andrea will be like when she grows up." _wander thought. then the concept of andrea growing up hit him hard. _ "no i dont want her to grow up." _wander thought

wander looked over to andrea it saddened him to think of his little baby growing up and finding somewhere else to stay._ or she could explore with us!_ wander thought.

"wander foods ready."

wander jumped up got andrea and set andrea down and got some food.

"BACON!? you fixed BACON!" "yes." "bacon!" andrea said.

wander and sylvia started to eat. andrea reached over to wander and pulled a bacon strip out of his mouth and chewed it.

wander made a disgusted face.

"andrea. . . that was my bacon." "bacon!" andrea shouted spitting bacon all over wander.

sylvia snorted choking on her food eventually laughing herself to the point were her stomach hurt.

wander finished eating. soon after sylvia had finished her meal.

andrea tried climbing off of the table eventually resultring in her falling off.

she started to cry.

wander picked her up and started making sure she was ok. she calmed down and started to sniff.

_the next day_

wander and sylvia had succesfully moved the cabin to a diffrent spot the day before.

"hey sylvia you wanna go on a vacation!" "like what?" "i dont know travel the universe again a little." "i guess we could use one where would we go?" "where ever we go then we can head back here!" "sure." wander made a high pitched squeal.

they got ready and packed everything.

"ok rollcall sylvia." "wand-" "good wander here andrea." he picked her up. "boo!"

"everyones here lets go." sylvia facepalms.

they walked outside wander hopped up in the saddle with andrea he blew an orbal bubble and they floated up into space.

while they were floating andrea looked down and started crying. "its ok andrea were not going to fall, right sylvia." "yeah there nothin' to be worried about."

andrea continued screaming.

"ugh, this is going to be a long trip."

**A/n sorry its a little short but since school started back i have not had any time to update curse you school. but heres chapter 5 i hope you enjoyed!**

**:) :) :) :)**


End file.
